


Мини

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015





	1. Дары долга

Название: Дары долга  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: анонимный доброжелатель ( Мирамина)  
Размер: мини (3929 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бард/Трандуил  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: нет  
Краткое содержание: В трудный для людей час Трандуил помог Барду, а Барду потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы понять — он тоже может помочь Трандуилу.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Дары долга"

 

— Народ Эсгарота хочет знать, о Владыка, что вы желаете получить в обмен за свою помощь?

Когда Бард впервые озвучил этот вопрос, лесной король не ответил. Он чуть приподнял брови, склонил голову, глядя внимательно и испытующе, но больше ничего не удалось прочесть по его идеальному лицу.

— Я прибыл сюда со своей целью, Бард Лучник, а не помогать жителям Эсгарота, — ровно произнёс он то, что Бард понимал и сам, но во что почему-то не хотел верить. — Но я буду помогать в подобной ситуации будет помогать без оглядки на . Что же заставляет тебя думать, что я потребую ?

Бард угрюмо посмотрел на него в ответ. Он многое мог бы сказать: что сам стоял и смотрел, как уцелевшие беглецы растаскивали с прибывшей из Лихолесья подводы еду, как потом по толпе прошёл шепоток, что им нечем расплатиться... Что на него, невольно взявшего на себя ответственность за жителей некогда Озёрного города, а ныне — за горстку нищих беглецов, негласно легла обязанность договориться об этом с королём лесных эльфов, который слыл скупым, себе на уме и уж точно не делал ничего просто так. Насчёт его скупости Бард знал точно — в противном случае плата за работу с бочками была бы выше, всё-таки возни с ними было немеряно, а проку, в смысле, золота, мало.

— Мой народ волнуется, — сказал он лучшее, что смог придумать, и Трандуил вновь склонил голову, уже в другую сторону, словно пробовал слова на вкус, желая отличить правду ото лжи. — Мы остались на руинах, без крова над головой и без пищи. Если Владыка потребует расплатиться немедленно, то...

— Как бы соблазнительно это ни звучало для человека при власти, — неожиданно перебил тот с усмешкой, — но Владыка не потребует. Оставь эти мысли, Бард Лучник, и подумай о том, что действительно стоит твоего внимания.

— Я уже говорил, — эхом отозвался Бард, осчастливленный тем, что они быстро закрыли щекотливую тему, — позволь мне поговорить с Торином. Уверен, я сумею решить дело миром.

Лесной король, не отводя взгляда, пригубил вино, и Бард неожиданно отчётливо понял, что его не воспринимают всерьёз. Разумеется, ну, кто он таков? Недавний лодочник и браконьер, выполнявший для него кое-какую работёнку за гроши, а теперь ставший во главе кучки нищебродов, не стоящих внимания. Бард разозлился ещё больше, потому что это так легко читалось на вроде бы непроницаемом лице эльфа, который до этого момента казался возвышенным, даже слишком, чтобы можно было просто взглянуть на него, чуть более пафосным, чем полагается королю, но понимающим — по крайней мере, его речи и поступки говорили о том, что Барда Трандуил слушал... если не с охотой, то хотя бы с терпением.

— Хорошо, я прикажу подать тебе коня, — просто сказал Трандуил.

Бард моргнул, и вдруг оказалось, что лесной король смотрел на него без того самого снисхождения, которое его так рассердило, а... с любопытством.

— Простите, что?

— Для человека твоего статуса ты изъясняешься весьма изысканно, Бард Лучник, возможно, что ты действительно сможешь переубедить Торина. К тому же, он в долгу перед тобой. Если же ничего не выйдет, — Трандуил сомкнул губы в улыбке, слишком странной и неподходящей для момента, — мой меч знает, что делать.

И он и вправду отдал приказ привести к шатру коня. Бард следил за тем, как один из эльфов распрягал белого жеребца из повозки, как вёл его в поводу, а животное — кстати, сказать до неприличия ухоженное и сильное, в Эсгароте вовек не сыщешь такого — покорно шло за ним, периодически встряхивая головой. Не верилось, что король эльфов так легко послушался, учитывая, как долго они уже препирались из-за гномов. Бард стоял, не поворачивая головы, но знал, что Трандуил за спиной изучал его с головы до ног, и такое непонятное поведение эльфа настолько занимало его, что Бард даже не сразу сообразил, что Трандуил вышел и, забрав поводья, сам подвёл коня к шатру.

Не понимая, за что он удостоился такой чести, Бард тоже покинул шатёр, но едва он протянул руку за уздечкой коня, как Трандуил отвёл её в сторону. Вместо кожаной узды Бард натолкнулся на прохладные пальцы эльфа, а это ощущение внезапно оказалось настолько разительным с тем, что он обычно чувствовал — склизкой рыбьей чешуей, разбухшим от воды деревом, прогнившим деревом, свежим деревом, которое ещё не успело побывать в озере, полуистлевшим тряпьём и мокрым, совсем слипшимся мехом— что он отдёрнул руку на несколько секунд позже, чем следовало.

Трандуил, взяв поводья другой рукой, с искренним любопытством посмотрел на свою ладонь и внезапно сделал приглашающий жест, указывая на спину коню.

Взбираясь в седло, Бард чувствовал себя... Ладно, он чувствовал себя так, как будто только что надел корону Подгорного короля, раз ему прислуживает сам эльфийский король. Бард тряхнул головой, прогоняя видение, и опять натолкнулся взглядом на Трандуила. Теперь тот смотрел ровно, без лишних эмоций, невыразительно и блёкло, так что Бард даже в какой-то момент ощутил себя... обделённым? Эта мысль не понравилась ему настолько, что он невольно ударил коня пятками сильней, чем нужно, и жеребец, недовольно всхрапнув, шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не сбив стоявших рядом эльфов.

Трандуил не повёл и бровью, пока Бард, пылая лицом от позора, успокаивал коня. Нужно было сказать что-то такое, что снова бы заставило короля эльфов относиться к нему, как в последние пару минут — если не серьёзно, то хотя бы с любопытством, Бард был и на это согласен, раз уж заслужить что-то стоящее ему не суждено.

— Так что насчёт платы? — проговорил он, совладав с неловкостью. — Если я смогу уговорить Торина открыть ворота и ты, — Бард даже не заметил, как это «ты» прокралось в его речь, — получишь то, за чем пришёл, мы будем в расчёте?

К его величайшему изумлению, Трандуил вдруг презрительно фыркнул с таким видом, как будто хотел сказать «Да далась же тебе эта плата». Но вслух он произнёс совсем другое:

— Возможно, — и взглянул на Барда так, что тот сразу же пожелал, чтобы попытка переговоров не увенчалась успехом. В конце концов, пока что дурацкие разговоры о плате за привезённые припасы — его единственная возможность удерживаться рядом с Трандуилом, который незаметно-незаметно, а своими разговорами притягивал, заставлял подниматься к себе по невидимой лестнице, отрываясь от тех людей, о которых Бард должен был заботиться и про которых забывал.

Спустя пару минут, уже пустив коня вскачь по мощёной камнем дороге, Бард проклинал себя за слабость. Что бы он ни думал, ни говорил, на что ни надеялся — а он, мать его растак, ещё и надеялся, — договориться с Торином было жизненно необходимо: это последний шанс избежать кровопролития, к которому уже вовсю готовились эльфы.

Трандуил как знал, что договориться с Торином не удастся. Возвращаясь в лагерь, Бард готовился к тому, что лесной король не преминет указать ему на всю бесполезность его усилий, однако Трандуил, напротив, был сама обходительность и любезность. Барда он встретил так, словно тот вернулся победителем, словно сам Торин Дубощит вот-вот пожалует на поклон с сундуками золота и драгоценных камней. Каждый раз то принимая из его рук кубок вина, то невольно переглядываясь с ним, когда какое-нибудь непредвиденное обстоятельство (в виде Гэндальфа или хоббита Бильбо) вмешивалось в разговор, Бард напоминал себе, что пришёл с миром и за миром для уцелевших жителей Эсгарота, а не вовсе за ощущением того, что общается на равных с самим эльфийским королём. Манерная, полная изысканных оборотов речь Трандуила плыла, словно туман по озёрной глади — плавно, медленно, но неотвратимо, ей не было конца, и как бы Бард ни желал держаться особняком, он поддавался даже больше, чем думал.

В шатре было тепло и светло — теплей и светлей, чем когда-либо бывало в его собственном доме — и каждый входивший в комнату эльф почтительно склонялся перед Бардом. Он смутно понимал, что сидит на узком походном стуле, невольно копируя позу Трандуила: чуть вальяжно склонившись на правый бок, оперевшись рукой на ногу — что смотрит на остальных со снисходительностью короля эльфов, что ему уж совсем не шло... да и не положено было, однако ничего не мог поделать. Поворачивал голову, видел Трандуила, хранившего на губах всё ту же странную и многозначительную улыбку — и проваливался обратно в мир полунамёков и скрытого смысла. Даже воспоминания о том, что он в большом долгу перед Трандуилом, не помогали.

Битва всё расставила на свои места. Ещё задыхающийся от тревоги, страха за детей и усталости, ещё не до конца поверивший, что им всем — большинству — посчастливилось уцелеть, Бард возвратился в лагерь в Дейле, чтобы обнаружить, что эльфы уходят. Лесной король, потерянный и опустошённый, бродил среди руин, как будто надеясь найти выживших, до Барда ему не было дела. Это было ясно, и логично, и... собственно говоря, на что Бард рассчитывал? Они пересеклись взглядами: Трандуил, совсем белый лицом, смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых не было ничего, кроме ужаса. Коротко взглянул, кивнул, молча спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, и развернулся так резко, что походный плащ взметнулся за ним кровавой пеленой. Зашагал, решительно обрубив все ниточки, которыми вчера так искусно оплетал их обоих, и Бард не понимал, что невольно тянулся следом за ним, пока Тильда, вцепившаяся пальчиками в его рукав, не спросила:

— Пап, ты куда?

Бард сглотнул, понимая, что сказать Трандуилу, кроме как про уже набившую оскомину плату, в общем-то, нечего. В этой битве выиграли только его люди, ну и, возможно, гномы, а Трандуил проиграл, и Барду даже не требовалось знать, что конкретно случилось с ним на поле боя. Лесной король был разбит, Бард даже мог бы сказать «выпотрошен», если бы это слово не вызывало у него стойкую ассоциацию с осточертевшей рыбой. Как бы то ни было, в Барде он точно не нуждался.

Надо было помнить об этом и вчера, но Бард... а, всё равно уже.

— Идём, Тильда, Сигрид, Баин! — произнёс он. — У нас много дел впереди. — И тоже развернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Трандуил уходил — он не таким хотел оставить в своей памяти лесного короля.

Но чтобы выжить, восстановить Дейл и Эсгарот, с эльфами придётся сотрудничать, а значит, видеть Трандуила (хотя бы изредка).

Приезжая в Лихолесье, Бард не хотел даже самому себе признаваться, что скорее боялся, чем желал встречи. Сколько раз он уже ступал под своды подземного дворца уже законным правителем города, расправив плечи, глядя на встречных эльфов? Ни в один его приезд лесной король не вышел к нему, препоручив вести дела своим советникам. Гномы — если бы Трандуил вёл дела с гномами — оскорбились бы с первого же раза, Бард же старался уважать его горе... хотя его помощники подобного дружелюбия к лесному королю не испытывали. В слухах и легендах, которых у Озёрных жителей стало втрое больше, к прежним чертам Трандуила добавилась неблагодарность.

Бард знал, что ещё раз то чудо, которое дало ему приблизиться к королю эльфов непозволительно близко, не повторится. Тот Трандуил, будучи уверенным в своей победе, не подозревая, что ждало их всех, видимо, позволил себе лишнее, а теперь жалел. Бард же радовался, что в тот день перед боем всё не зашло слишком далеко, иначе ему не удалось бы отпустить владыку эльфов из своего сердца. А так куда проще. Всё же, Трандуил не первый век живёт на этом свете, он знал, что выйти за пределы походного шатра в разрушенном Дейле их... этому спонтанному чувству не суждено.

— Владыка?

Трандуил неслышно появился на пороге отведённых ему комнат, вырос из темноты и застыл ледяной статуей. Ни следа от прежней вальяжности и грации, сплошная надменность и холод. А Бард, сидевший у камина, вскочил и выпрямился перед ним так, словно был всё тем же нищим голодранцем, перед которым вдруг расступилась несметная армия эльфов, явив своего короля.

Вот же идиот.

— Зачем ты прибыл, Бард Лучник?

И даже голос его стал другим — прежде Бард всегда улавливал в нём тёплые нотки (пусть они и прятались очень тщательно), как будто бы... О, да ладно, Барду в каждом его слове слышалось приглашение подойти ближе, а не облизывать губы украдкой, представляя поцелуй.

— Прошу прощения, о Владыка, что смею поправлять тебя, — заговорил он, с трудом преодолев неожиданно возникшую робость, — но я больше не Бард Лучник, а Бард, король Дейла.

— Король? — Трандуил приподнял брови, но в этот раз его изумление было фальшивым от и до. Он ступил в комнаты, позволив пламени очага осветить себя, но как Бард ни надеялся, это не превратило покои в походный шатёр, не перенесло их на несколько месяцев назад. Источавший лишь холод, способный погасить даже самое тёплое, что может быть между двумя людьми, лесной король смерил Барда надменным взглядом и сказал: — Прежде ты всеми силами открещивался от власти и вот с гордостью указываешь мне на своё новое положение.

Его замечание заставило Барда смутиться: он вовсе не желал демонстрировать свой статус, а получилось так, будто он во весь голос прокричал «Смотри, теперь мы с тобой равны!». Просто придумать что-то получше, как во время их первой встречи, не вышло.

— Печально это видеть. Так что же привело тебя снова в мой дворец? Мы исправно выполняем свою часть договора... или ты пришёл заключить новый?

— В этот раз меня не интересует торговля. Если бы дело было в ней, я бы не осмелился тревожить Владыку.

— Тогда зачем? — перебил его Трандуил недовольно и нетерпеливо, и Бард сделал шаг назад. Причина, по которой он отказался разговаривать с советниками и велел позвать самого лесного короля, лежала в шкатулке в расшитом шёлковыми нитками мешке, но сейчас Бард уже не был уверен, что подарок будет принят. Вообще принят, что уж говорить о добрых чувствах и благодарности.

— Мой народ... до сих пор тревожится, что мы не отблагодарили тебя за помощь в битве. Чтобы это исправить, — отвернувшись, Бард вытащил шкатулку и скрипнул зубами, досадуя на самого себя: руки задрожали очень некстати, — мы приготовили ожерелье. — Едва он откинул крышку, как украшение на бархатной подушечке засверкало бликами от пламени, заворожив его самого. Бард никогда в жизни не видел таких крупных изумрудов (он вообще впервые в жизни увидел изумруды, получив это ожерелье от Даина), для него эта драгоценность была изумительно красива, и он надеялся, что лесной король тоже оценит подарок. — Прошу, прими его в дар.

Трандуил молчал. В первый миг, когда он увидел ожерелье и камни в нём, в его глазах сверкнули восхищение и восторг, но когда он поднял взгляд на Барда, то на его лице не читалось ничего, кроме негодования.

— Твой народ... приготовил? — переспросил он и вдруг повысил голос: — Ты убедил свой народ, что вы больше не должны мне, в тот же день, когда я сказал об этом! А теперь преподносишь ожерелье, выменянное у гномов за седьмую, нет, пятую часть полученных от Даина сокровищ, как дар от людей Дейла! И хочешь, чтобы я его взял?! — Взволнованный, порывистый в своей ярости, Трандуил отшатнулся, рубанув рукой воздух, и его бордовое, с серебряной искрой, одеяние угрожающе взметнулось, напомнив Барду, как лесной король бился у Одинокой горы. Тогда он не давал врагам пощады, и Барда, наверное, сейчас не пощадит. — Ты мог бы стать хорошим правителем, лучник, но так и не смог выбраться из грязи. Ты низок, ниже, чем ваш прошлый бургомистр, чьё прогнившее нутро осквернило воды великого озера! Чего ты хочешь добиться? Что получить? Золото и власть так сильно вскружили тебе голову?

И хотя в своём гневе Трандуил был страшен, хотя в любой момент он мог изгнать Барда и запретить ему ступать под сень леса, Бард не мог не восхищаться им. Он стоял, стыдился собственного поступка, того, сколько времени, сил и убеждения ушло на переговоры с Даином, того, что из груды золота, где каждая монета была ценней целого слитка, за украшение пришлось отдать немало... и чувствовал себя невообразимо счастливым.

Перед Бардом вновь был тот самый эльф, чья искренность и одновременно закрытость привлекли его в день перед битвой и влекли до сих пор, уже долгое время, мешая, как выразился Трандуил, «стать хорошим правителем».

— Нет! — воскликнул он так неожиданно (и для себя, в том числе), что Трандуил, приготовившийся уже было добить его меткой фразой, остановился, тяжело дыша. — Не золото и власть. Совсем нет. — Бард выдохнул это, чувствуя, как губы сами по себе, дрожа, сложились в кривую улыбку, а дальше — самое-то главное! — сказать и не смог. Смотрел на трепещущего в своей ярости короля эльфов, видел, как в его жутковато-огромных глазах проявляется понимание, как начинают дрожать уже его губы, и не мог преодолеть то, что в тот день так и не позволило ему подойти к Трандуилу, пока не стало поздно. — Ты, — сорвалось с губ спасительным выдохом, и Бард, забывший дышать, наконец сделал глоток воздуха и повторил уже решительней: — Ты.

Изумление и недоверие Трандуила стало просто невыносимо видеть. Бард бы многое отдал, лишь бы забыть этот взгляд, это лицо, ну, или хотя бы просто отвернуться, но раз он привёл Трандуила в такой ужас, то обязан был смотреть. По крайней мере, если его сейчас прогонят, Бард сможет утешаться воспоминаниями, тем, что видел его всяким, даже растерянным. А Трандуил выглядел ещё более потерянным и раздавленным, чем после той битвы: попятился, наверное, собираясь так не по-королевски сбежать из покоев, дышал глубоко и тяжело, словно его грудь пробили мечом, а взглядом он метался по сторонам, как будто где-то там — на стенах, в очаге, в полумраке комнат — было написано, как всё исправить.

Шумно вздохнув, Бард поставил шкатулку обратно на стол — она гулко стукнула. Подошёл к Трандуилу на пять шагов — его сапоги поскрипывали при ходьбе, но больше в комнате не раздавалось ни звука, даже дрова в очаге горели, не потрескивая. Трандуил же как будто бы вообще не дышал, Бард, остановившийся так близко, что мог уловить его дыхание, этого самого дыхания не ощущал. Медленно, очень медленно лесной король опустил голову себе на грудь, и после этого его плечи задрожали ещё больше. Кажется, это было затишье перед бурей, когда Барда вышвырнут вон. С чего бы Трандуилу симпатизировать ему? Кто ему Бард? Единственный сын, скитающийся неизвестно где? Верный спутник, павший в битве? Никто. Простой смертный, которого он приманил из любопытства, забавы ради, и с которым всё пошло не так. Бард очень хорошо понимал своё положение. То, что он стал королём Дейла, властителем руин и горстки бедняков, не делало его равным лесному королю. Потому-то он и притащил это проклятое ожерелье, надеясь как-нибудь вызвать Трандуила на давний разговор о долге и, в общем, пережить вновь — пусть и на несколько минут — те чувства, которые Бард был не в силах забыть.

Получилось не так, как он хотел. Слишком мало для него и, видимо, слишком много для Трандуила.

— Я... уеду на рассвете, — с трудом произнёс он,— надеюсь, Владыка Лихолесья позволит мне остаться на ночь?

Тот ничего не ответил

— Владыка? — устало спросил Бард, уже ни на что не надеясь. А, может, лучше сейчас покинуть дворец? Не терзать их обоих ненужными мыслями: кого-то — надеждами, а кого-то — страхами. — Твоё молчание заставляет меня думать, что оскорбление, которое я нанёс по неосторожности, отразится не только на мне, но и на моём королевстве. Прошу, не держи гнева на мой народ. Люди ни в чём не провинились перед тобой, только Бард Лучник, — он не удержался от грустной усмешки, — как ты и сказал, так и не выбравшийся из грязи. Мне жаль.

— Выбрался или нет — не мне решать: изъясняешься ты по-прежнему изысканно, по речам ничего не скажешь. Одно лишь непонятно: за что ты просишь прощения? — проронил вдруг Трандуил и, вскинув голову, посмотрел на него... с улыбкой? Нет, конечно, он не улыбался, но Бард чувствовал себя так же, как перед битвой, когда лесной король словами говорил одно, а телом, взглядами — другое. Бард пошатнулся и лишь чудом остался стоять на месте. Ему стремительно становилось жарко. — Мой дворец опустел после той битвы, Бард Лучник: мой сын ушёл, треть моих воинов погибла в сражении. Словно холод эреборской зимы решил навечно остаться в моих землях.

— Я не чувствую здесь холода, — ляпнул Бард, растерявшись, и мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Даже в Дейле несколько месяцев назад, когда лесной король впервые предстал перед ним, застав врасплох, он не говорил таких глупостей.

И если до сих пор Трандуил терпел его и даже, может быть, уважал, то теперь не за что.

Однако вместо издевательской усмешки лесной король, чуть склонив голову, улыбнулся — уже по-настоящему, краешками губ — и моментально спрятал улыбку, так что прежнее обещание, нет, уже согласие осталось лишь в его глазах, в которые Бард смотрел, не мигая.

— Я теперь тоже, — то ли выдохнул, то ли прошелестел Трандуил, прикрывая глаза, и так и застыл. — Идём.

Это прозвучало не как приглашение и не как приказ, и даже не как просьба. Бард так и не смог распознать, что за чувство вложил Трандуил в это слово, и потому непонимающе переспросил:

— Куда? Зачем?

Полуобернувшийся Трандуил дёрнул плечом. Его бордовое одеяние скользнуло вниз, упав к ногам с лёгким шелестом, оставив лесного короля в одном длинном приталенном камзоле, ворот которого был расстёгнут куда больше положенного. Сглотнув, Бард велел себе молчать — этот намёк не нуждался в дальнейших разъяснениях — и, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле, скрылся за Трандуилом в полутёмном коридоре.

 

Горячая, порядком вымотавшая его ночь заканчивалась, а Барду казалось, что под пологом королевского ложа до сих пор шелестели стоны лесного короля. Казалось, что он до сих пор, забывшись, грубо наматывал на кулак золотые волосы и тянул на себя, приникал к ямочке между ключиц, перламутрово-жемчужной, как и вся кожа эльфа, подминал его под себя, ловя каждый вздох, каждый раз, когда Трандуил на выдохе шептал его имя, накрывал своими узкие, но сильные ладони эльфа, сминавшие простыни. Утомлённый Трандуил присвоил себе половину его груди, разметав блестящие пряди, упираясь острым плечом Барду в правый бок, и вновь молчал, отдыхая. Бард напоминал себе, что этот его любовник выше его ростом, шире в плечах и сильней, а ещё в несколько десятков раз старше, однако он был настолько стройный и гибкий, настолько лёгкий, как будто Бард приобнимал девицу, ну, не больше Сигрид. Он колебался, можно ли ему обнять Трандуила по-настоящему —собственнически положив руку ему на пояс — и всё боялся попробовать. Любовная горячка, их маетное, мучившее обоих чувство, дошла до своего пика и начала спадать. Бард прекрасно понимал, что его рассматривали не как партнёра, а как любовника на одну ночь, вряд ли ему положены какие-то вольности. Нужно довольствоваться тем, что он уже получил: жадного, охочего до поцелуев и ласк Трандуила, сумасшедший секс, больше похожий поначалу на борьбу, которую Бард выиграл, освобождение наконец... и тоску, что больше не о ком мечтать и не к кому тянуться, что Трандуил всё равно останется недосягаемым и смиряться с этим будет куда тяжелей, чем прежде.

— Так ты примешь наш дар?

Мерное дыхание Трандуила, означающее, что он уже готовился ко сну, сбилось, и у Барда мурашки пробежали по спине.

— Разумеется, — подперев подбородок рукой, Трандуил взглянул на него совершенно ясным взглядом и добавил чуть надменно: — Но не думай, что я хотя бы частично возмещу твои потери или в качестве признательности буду помогать твоему народу безвозмездно: договор есть договор, а это — подарок.

Бард поймал себя на мысли, что даже в постели лесной король оставался королём, да ещё и немного скупым, как ему и приписывали, однако не расстроился. Можно подумать, он ждал чего-то другого.

— Я и в мыслях не имел подобного. К тому же, золото, причитавшееся Дейлу, не пострадало... почти. Я отдал Даину то, что жители выделили мне, — нехотя пояснил он под пристальным взглядом.

— Выходит, это лично твой подарок?

— Выходит, мой, — сглотнув, согласился Бард, уже жалея, что решил вновь поднять эту тему, и пытаясь угадать, чем всё это закончится. Трандуил многие выводы мог сделать из этого поступка: например, то, что благу собственных детей Бард предпочёл расположение короля эльфов — и неизвестно ещё, что бы решил. Хотя так уж ли Бард не знал? Ночь скоро закончится, придёт время уезжать — Трандуил вовсе не предложил ему задержаться подольше.

Наверное, это и правильно. Последняя связывавшая их нить оборвалась, они теперь в расчёте. Трандуил получил камни, пусть и не те, которые рассчитывал. Бард наконец перестанет думать о долге, в который его королевство чуть не влезло, только образовавшись. Всё правильно. Всё нормально.

Тогда почему так плохо?

— Я думаю посетить Дейл через месяц, — произнёс Трандуил, помолчав. — Как думаешь, найдутся там покои, достаточно уединённые и подходящие... нам?

— Ну, вряд ли, но я могу уступить свои — в них тепло и стены не шатаются... Постой! — спохватился Бард, когда Трандуил картинно закатил глаза. — Ты собираешься приехать? Но зачем? Я думал...

— Ты дал мне почувствовать тепло жизни, когда я погружался в холод одиночества, — видимо, ничто не могло отнять у лесного короля его манеру изъясняться, однако Бард, на удивление, понял всё прекрасно. — Теперь мой черёд платить тебе тем же. Не отказывайся, — перебил он, едва Бард открыл рот, — ты начал познавать власть, тебе ещё предстоит узнать, что одиночество — её самый верный спутник. Как и мой, — печально добавил Трандуил, вновь укладываясь в прежнюю позу.

Бард неслышно повторил его слова — иначе не верилось. Но Трандуил прав: они всё ещё нужны друг другу, наверное, даже больше, чем прежде. Больше, чем он мог надеяться.

И то, что Трандуил сам взял его руку и положил себе на пояс, было явным тому подтверждением.


	2. Любое твое желание

Название: Любое твое желание  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (1 898 слова)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бард/Трандуил   
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: пастораль  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: В конце концов, ведь ему повезло, и он обрел в этой войне больше, гораздо больше, чем потерял.  
Примечание: нимношк продолжение макси "И на смену огню придет снег", но можно и отдельно читать  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Любое твое желание"

Они держались за руки.

Нет, не так. Бард держал Трандуила за руку, и тот позволял ему, даже здесь, практически на виду у всех, и это ощущение представлялось куда более интимным, чем все то, что происходит за дверями их спален по ночам.

Прием казался бесконечным, и рука начала понемногу уставать даже у такого привычного к работе человека, как он, но он продолжал держаться, поглаживая большим пальцем прохладную кожу, перебирая тяжелые кольца, не обращая внимания на их острые края. Даин беззлобно ухмыльнулся с другого конца стола и принялся хлопать в ладоши, поддерживая собственное решение, оглашение которого Бард, похоже, упустил. Даин посмотрел на них выжидающе.

Барду не хотелось отпускать, ни на секунду, и если бы он мог, то не делал бы этого до самой своей смерти, наверстывая упущенные годы, но это выглядело бы невежливо и странно.

Трандуил подхватил свободной рукой свой кубок и, приподняв его, кивнул Даину, следом — Барду, и тот смущенно поднял свой в ответ. В глазах у Трандуила — чистый смех и немного вызова гномьему королю: видишь, мол, я не могу хлопать, я пью в твою честь.

Бард забыл уже краткие приступы той глупой ревности, что пыталась завладеть им в первые дни появления Даина. Гном стал ему если не другом, то неплохим союзником, а иногда и советчиком, и не только по части государственных дел. Он же первым не преминул поинтересоваться, почему старшая дочь Барда, которую он неизменно обсыпал такими комплиментами, что та еще полдня потом краснела, не носит фамильного ожерелья.

А пока Бард придумывал достойный ответ, уже успел захохотать, дернуть себя за усы и попытаться утащить его в свой кабинет и усадить за стол.

Конечно, Даин обо всем уже догадался. Глупо было думать, что можно держать подобное в тайне. Тем более после той, самой первой ночи, в шатре, когда Бард поднялся, только чтобы вновь упасть на колени — и утянуть Трандуила за собой, цепляясь за проклятое ожерелье, плечи, волосы, беспорядочно и слепо, целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться, не отпуская ни на мгновение, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет. Уйдет, чтобы никогда не вернуться, — могла бы быть его очередь так поступить.

Но чудесное создание, наконец доставшееся ему, отвечало на ласки и дарило их в ответ, принимало его в себя целиком, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, и не отводило взгляда, словно в нем, в Барде, было что-то достойное того, чтобы так смотреть.

Трандуил не закрывал глаз, даже когда Бард склонялся поцеловать его, все чаще и чаще, не в силах оторваться, и Бард тонул в их глубине и готов был отдать последний воздух, лишь бы остаться здесь, с ним, хоть на секунду дольше.

И остался.

Рассвет наступил прежде, чем они смогли оторваться друг от друга, и не было произнесено ни слова, потому что наконец — наконец все стало ясно. Только под утро, когда у Барда уже совершенно не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы шевелиться, а Трандуил, напротив, уверенно поднялся и потянулся за плащом, он сказал: «Не уходи». Трандуил не ответил, но по его лицу Бард понял достаточно, чтобы завернуться в покрывало и тут же уснуть.

А когда проснулся, мир вокруг в очередной раз изменился. Он чувствовал себя непривычно отдохнувшим и спокойным, пусть до сих пор болели мышцы, и шея затекла от неудобной лежанки. Раньше такое было, только когда он возвращался с долгой охоты, взволнованный и уставший, и дети дружно встречали его и висли на шее, и он наконец видел, что с ними все в порядке. Он не видел детей со вчерашнего дня, но будто знал наверняка — с ними все хорошо. И не только с ними.

Послышался шелест занавеси и шаги.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, — выдохнул Бард, поворачиваясь, и тут же пожелал провалиться сквозь землю, потому что понятия не имел, что можно сказать — объяснить — сыну, обнаружившему его в постели собственного отца.

Не дело было оправдываться, да и незачем, но все равно что-то казалось неправильным. Постыдным. Будто его застали на месте преступления и теперь ждут, как же он объяснит свое присутствие.

Так показалось Барду, но не Леголасу.

— Я надеялся, что уж здесь-то, — он недвусмысленно кивнул на постель, на которой теперь уже сидел Бард, — я его точно застану. И как только ты его куда-то выпустил?

Бард был знаменит раньше отчасти тем, что никогда за словом в карман не лез и для каждого собеседника находил достойный ответ. Сейчас ему и звука не удавалось подобрать.

Видно, что-то из вихря вертевшихся в голове смутных мыслей отразилось у него на лице, заставив Леголаса подойти ближе и присесть, чтобы их лица были вровень.

— Не пристало на короля смотреть сверху вниз, — пояснил он, и в этой фразе было столько присущей, казалось, только Трандуилу скрытой язвительности, что Бард тут же заухмылялся. Мысли приняли неприличный оборот. Леголас бросил взгляд в его сторону, задумался на мгновение и тут же потряс головой. — Не хочу представлять. И даже не думай оправдываться, я рад за отца.

Бард удивленно покосился на него.

— Я действительно рад, не смотри на меня так. Жаль, что твое бессмертие больше не при тебе, но он умеет ценить мгновения, поверь мне  
— Особенно те, в которые ты меня слушаешь, сын.

Так было всегда, и так оно и будет. Пока для Барда мир менялся с невозможной скоростью, Трандуил оставался таким же, каким был, наверное, и тысячи назад. Прямая спина. Серебристый камзол. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы и упавшая на лицо прядь, которую Барду тут же захотелось убрать на место собственной рукой.

Насмешливо выгнутая бровь.

— Думаю, я услышал достаточно, — усмехнулся Леголас уголком губ, ровно настолько, насколько позволяли приличия, и легко поднялся на ноги. — Приказ я передал, а вы, полагаю, разберетесь между собой.

И выскользнул из шатра.

Это была наглость, откровенная и очень аккуратная. Та, за которую отец в равной степени мог бы и похвалить, а мог и наказать.

Трандуил привычно выбрал третий вариант и не обратил внимания.

— Твой сын повзрослел, — отметил Бард.

— Мой сын обнаглел, — фыркнул Трандуил, подходя к столу. — И ты тоже.

— Я всегда таким был.

И вновь спокойный взгляд был ответом, подтверждением — да, был, и остался, только раньше не боялся так задеть словом, оскорбить, а сейчас хоть и вспоминаются старые привычки, но после каждого разговора становится страшно. Вдруг он окажется последним.

Пока — везло.

Он знал: в городе поговаривали всякое. Да что в городе, он и среди гномов, и среди оставшихся помогать со строительством эльфов слышал этот вездесущий шепот, тянущийся следом, как тонкая липкая паутинка.

Говорили — околдовал.

Говорили — продался.

Говорили — свихнулся.

Бард знал все это, не знал только — о ком из них каждый раз шла речь.

Ему и не было дела.

Приехав к Даину в этот раз, он вдруг решил спуститься в усыпальницу — огромную пещеру, в своды которой были искусно вделаны особым образом ограненные камни. Даин объяснял, что это такая же сокровищница рода, но Барду блеск драгоценностей в спокойном свете факелов казался звездным небом.

Он провел рукой по холодному камню, в который превратились те, кто хоть на краткий миг, но все же были его гостями, и поблагодарил Торина за все, что тот натворил, не капли не чувствуя себя виноватым за такие мысли.

В конце концов, ведь ему повезло, и он обрел в этой войне больше, гораздо больше, чем потерял.

Трандуил и нашел его там, и увел наверх, не говоря ни слова. Высидел весь прием и после отчитал Барда за то, что тот все прослушал. Он знал: Трандуил прав, но еще сильнее была уверенность: будь что не так, никогда не лезший с непрошеными советами эльф сообщил бы ему первым. Но Трандуил промолчал, а Бард продолжал разглядывать его — черты, которые видел уже десятки десятков раз, и все равно не мог отвести взгляда.

Даин звал их потом отметить, но Бард отказался и получил в ответ понимающую ухмылку и напоминание запереть дверь.

Они развалились на кровати, щека к щеке, плечо к плечу, лениво обсуждая какую-то вспомнившуюся по пути к комнате глупость. Замолчали, погружаясь в мягкую, спокойную тишину. Одновременно повернулись друг к другу, потянулись навстречу, сплетаясь, как ветви лозы. Бард поймал закинутую на него руку и прижался губами сначала к тыльной стороне, потом прошелся по ладони. Трандуил следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, смотрел заинтересованно и выжидал.

Бард приподнялся, прижался ближе, поцеловал, огладил пальцами острое ухо. Чуть прикусил кожу на белоснежной шее, чувствуя, как бьется под губами чужая жизнь в такт с его собственной.

Нет, не чужая. Больше не чужая.

Он так и замер, прислушиваясь к этому ритму, вдыхая запахи, которых не могло быть здесь, но которые он все равно слышал. Там за толстыми стенами была зима, а здесь пахло цветами и утренней росой, солнцем и едва уловимо — пеплом.

Пепел до сих пор был везде, и Бард уже смирился, но все равно прошелся пальцем по щеке, будто стирая его. Трандуил игриво потерся о его ладонь, безмолвно поощряя, но не подгоняя. Обнял в ответ и тут же пробрался под рубаху, пощекотал, так что Бард вздрогнул, и дернулся в сторону, и тут же оказался придавленным к постели. Проворные пальцы стаскивали одежду, Бард тянулся поймать Трандуила за руку, но не выходило, тот ускользал в последний миг, чтобы тут же коснуться заново.

Остались валяться на полу и штаны, и пушистый королевский плащ, и черный камзол с неизменным серебряным отливом. Словно змея сбросила кожу, перерождаясь. Прекрасная ядовитая змея, зачарованная им хотя бы на несколько минут.

— И откуда ты такой, — выдохнул Бард, и Трандуил рассмеялся, как всегда смеялся, когда Бард говорил что-то подобное. Он привык к восхищению, и все эти речи не были для него в новинку, но он никогда не обижал Барда равнодушием. Вряд ли в голову могло прийти что-то новое, чтобы описать дикую, опасную красоту и выразить все то, что укладывалось в простое, короткое и такое избитое слово. Не было в мире уже ничего, чего бы Трандуил не видел и не знал, но он все равно оставался здесь. Несколько месяцев — один вздох для эльфа, и даже для человека не так уж много, но Барду казалось — не было другой жизни. Если бы не дети, думал бы, что и не нужна.

Только сводивший его с ума и в то же время приносящий блаженный покой насмешливый эльф, раскинувшийся перед ним. Решил, что не отпустит, и не собирался менять своего решения, вбивался все сильнее, все глубже, ловил губами бесстыдные стоны, будившие внутри одержимость хуже любого проклятья. И держал за руку, сплетая пальцы все крепче с каждым движением, пока наконец не упал сверху, не в силах отдышаться. Но руки не разжал.

Трандуил произнес что-то, тихо, в самое ухо, он всегда так делал, но по странному наитию Бард не спрашивал, что значили так и непонятные слова. Иногда казалось — заклинание, иногда — молитва. Главное, эти звуки не складывались в давно знакомое «прощай», и этого было достаточно.

А потом эльф высвободил руку и потянулся к шее Барда, расстегнул старую уже цепочку, что осталась тому еще от матери, а затем стянул с пальца и повесил на нее кольцо. То самое, что показалось Барду странным в их первую ночь.

— Волшебник скоро вернется к вам, отдай это ему, — неожиданно серьезно проговорил, почти приказал Трандуил.

— Почему я?

— Потому что ты сможешь это сделать. У меня уже не вышло. Только не надевай.

Бард видел: это было важно. Слишком важно, чтобы просто кивнуть в ответ. Он поднялся, спрятал цепочку во внутренний карман и пообещал, вновь устроившись рядом с Трандуилом, что выполнит просьбу как можно быстрее.

Потом все-таки не удержался и спросил:

— Оно что-то означает?

Трандуил приподнялся на локте и ответил, глядя с грустью и в то же время с какой-то невыразимой надеждой:

— Всего лишь небольшая услуга. Более меня не касается.

Устроился на плече у Барда, сладко потянувшись, и поинтересовался:

— Помнишь, ты должен мне желание?

— Все еще должен? И чего государь желает?

— Показать тебе зимний лес.

Поймав его однажды на слове, Трандуил каждый раз загадывал новое желание.

Бард готов был выполнить любое, лишь бы не выпускать его руки из своей.


	3. Woodland Sprite

Название: Woodland Sprite  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (2 461 слово)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трандуил, Саурон, Трандуил/фем!Саурон  
Категория: гет, слэш  
Жанр: лирика, драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: AU, OOC, хронологические вольности, сентиментальность и вообще Мандос знает что.  
Краткое содержание: Что если Саурон утратил способность принимать соблазнительный облик отнюдь не после гибели Нуменора? Еще одна версия появления на свет принца Леголаса, а также некоторые подробности насчет якобы ласгаленских алмазов.  
Комментарии: персонажи и мир Арды принадлежат Дж.Р.Р. Толкину. Майрон (Достойный восхищения) — истинное имя Саурона. В данном тексте фантазия автора более склоняется к киноверсии событий «Хоббита», но не следует ей полностью. Название переводится как «лесной дух/эльф/».  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Woodland Sprite"

~ 888 ~

В руинах Дол-Гулдура свистел ветер. Он выл, стенал и хохотал на разные голоса, взметывая к небу скрученные прошлогодние листья и сухую пыль. Если не считать этого, на несколько лиг вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, в которой далеко разносился любой необычный звук. Поэтому когда светловолосый всадник отпустил у подножия Амон-Ланка своего оленя и легко взбежал на вершину холма, у ворот разрушенной крепости его уже ждали. Меж двумя иссеченными ветром и временем столбами крутился черный вихрь.  
— Твои пауки скоро весь лес изуродуют, — гневно упрекнул всадник, не здороваясь.  
— Они не мои, — беспечно отвечал чарующий баритон из центра вихря. — Мне нет до них никакого дела. Что касается леса, твоя приграничная стража обленилась. Это всё, с чем ты приехал? Мог бы не трудиться. Кстати, — голос сделался вкрадчивым, — отчего бы тебе не прислать сюда Леголаса? Не сомневаюсь, если он возглавит южные отряды, пауки скоро перестанут беспокоить тебя, Трандуил...  
— Никогда! — отрезал тот, и в глазах его сверкнул гнев.  
— Отчего же? — черный вихрь неприкрыто потешался. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу причинить ему зло? Собственному сыну? Ах да, я забыл. Бедный мальчик не знает, чей он сын.  
Трандуил скривился. Этот разговор повторялся из века в век с небольшими вариациями и успел опостылеть ему до глубины души. Он проклинал позорную тайну, вынуждавшую его ездить сюда, проклинал свои малодушие и гордость, мешавшие открыть наследнику правду и тем освободиться от власти злокозненного духа... и слабость, заставлявшую его каждый раз сожалеть о том, что все кончилось так.

~ 888 ~

Король Трандуил нашел ее в лесу, возвращаясь в свои края с полей сражений Последнего Союза. В дебрях близ Амон-Ланка блуждала она — безмолвная тень, хрупкая, как гонимый осенним ветром лист. Волосы ее цвета воронова крыла не струились, мерцая под звездами, но свисали бессильно, спутанные и тусклые; от одеяний остались одни лохмотья. Будто в беспамятстве, дева бродила по жутким разоренным лощинам у развалин вражеской крепости, не слыша обращенных к ней участливых речей и не замечая протянутых рук.  
Увы, в ту пору много таких «теней» было освобождено из вражьего плена, и эта встреча никого не удивила. Эльфы Зеленолесья забрали незнакомку с собой.  
Сперва дева все так же молчала, безвольно следуя туда, куда ее вели; покорно принимала пищу и воду из чужих рук и засыпала там, где ее устроили на ночлег. Позже мало-помалу начала оживать; в ее глазах появлялась искра несломленного духа, а в движениях — собственная воля. Поначалу это продолжалось всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем дева снова впадала в полузабытье, но раз за разом длилось все дольше и дольше, и настал день, когда спасенная сумела назвать свое имя — Морвен.  
Трандуил сам не знал, чем именно Морвен притягивала его. Замкнутая и печальная, она не желала ни с кем говорить и отвечала коротко, лишь когда к ней обращались. Она не пела со всеми, и не печаль была тому виной: несмотря на победу, в тот год мало звучало песен, за исключением горестных. Но она, похоже, не желала делить с другими ни радость, ни беду.  
И все же король то и дело искал ее взглядом, а потом и вовсе распорядился, чтобы Морвен шла вместе с его свитой. Она повиновалась, ничем не показав ни удовольствия, ни огорчения на сей счет.  
Трандуил же с самого начала чувствовал исходящую от нее силу. Словно дремлющие угли под мягкой золой или глубинный страж под озерной гладью, за скорбной отстраненностью Морвен скрывалось нечто, что напоминало о Неугасимом Пламени.  
Для нее построили на дереве жилище — тогда в Зеленолесье еще росли исполинские буки и вязы Предначальных дней, и многие здешние эльфы переняли обычай у своих соседей галадрим селиться на таланах, — и отныне Трандуил нередко оказывался поблизости, словно случайно.  
Сперва Морвен как будто не догадывалась, что заставляет короля искать ее общества; затем, казалось, поняла, но принимала его внимание как должное. Однако она стала улыбаться — сперва изредка, потом все чаще, — и с той поры охотно удостаивала его беседой.  
— Откуда ты родом? — спросил он как-то. Черноволосая и сероглазая, Морвен обликом походила на нолдэ, но говорила на синдарине правильно, хотя выговор ее и звучал странно.  
— Туда, где я родилась, мне нет возврата, — бесстрастно сказала она, глядя в сторону.  
— Наши леса всегда будут твоим домом, если захочешь.  
Морвен лишь кивнула в ответ.  
Позже она поведала свою историю. Она действительно была нолдэ и пришла из Белерианда в Эриадор вместе с другими, кто не пожелал вернуться в Благословенный край. Морвен училась у Келебримбора, хотя, как призналась она, «мало от того было толку, ибо дар мой невелик». В плен она попала тогда же, когда и ее учитель, — после разорения Эриадора Сауроном. Убедившись, что она не знает и не умеет ничего ценного, ее оставили в одной из темниц, а потом попросту забыли.  
Однажды, когда они прогуливались вдоль лесной речки, Морвен наклонилась и подобрала со дна горсть песка. Сжала в кулаке, прошептала что-то, а потом раскрыла ладонь — на ней переливались мелкие прозрачные камни, похожие на алмазы, только сияли они собственным, а не отраженным светом.  
— Возьми, о король, — Морвен протянула их Трандуилу. — Они плохо поддаются огранке, а потому не годятся для настоящей работы, и вряд ли какой-нибудь мастер согласится иметь с ними дело, но, возможно, тебе приятно будет просто глядеть на них.  
— Я найду мастера, — пообещал Трандуил, восхищенный и подарком, и тем, что надежды его не напрасны.  
С тех пор они не раз беседовали о Келебримборе, об утраченном искусстве эльфийских мастеров минувших эпох и о том, какими чарами владеют владыки эльдар ныне.  
Наконец, спустя два или три года, Морвен согласилась стать его женой.  
— Но, опасаюсь, тебе это принесет беду, — сказала она, и во взгляде ее снова мелькнуло то странное пламя, которое так притягивало Трандуила с самого начала.  
— Бед я не страшусь, — отвечал он тогда, счастливый, — но рядом с тобою всякая беда покажется ничтожной.  
Счастливый глупец!  
Впрочем, в этом своем безумстве он оказался прав. Рядом с ней — с ним — всякая другая беда и в самом деле потом представлялась ничтожной.

~ 888 ~

— Что молчишь? — поинтересовался Саурон, прервав его думы. — Неужели ты все-таки готов согласиться со мной?  
— Оставь Леголаса в покое, — отрезал Трандуил. — Я приехал исполнить наше соглашение, только и всего.  
— Да-а? — протянул Саурон. — И что же ты желаешь мне сообщить?  
— Жди гостей, — угрюмо сообщил Трандуил. — Совет принял решение избавить от тебя Лихолесье.  
— Какая неожиданность, — засмеялся хозяин Дол-Гулдура. — Долго же они собирались. Значит, Олорин все-таки настоял на своем. Он всегда был упрям, наш Олорин! А Курумо наверняка места себе не находит от зависти... впрочем, неважно. Жаль, что придется на время покинуть эти края. Покинуть тебя...  
Черный вихрь взметнулся, завертелся вокруг короля эльфов, растрепал волосы, огладил лицо, грудь, спину... Трандуил содрогнулся: прикосновения обжигали пламенем и льдом одновременно, вихрь прильнул к нему, словно соскучившийся любовник, а затем отпрянул, дразнясь:  
— Неужели тебе не хочется вернуть прошлое? Помнишь нашу первую ночь?  
Разумеется, Трандуил помнил. Помнил все до мелочи, миг за мигом, ласку за лаской.

~ 888 ~

Восхитительна его возлюбленная, неутомима в любви, нежна и неукротима. Губы ее темны, как дикая вишня, и столь же терпки; глаза серы, как зимние небеса, но темнеют, точно предгрозовой шквал, когда отвечает она на ласки. Огонь вспыхивает в них, Пламя Неугасимое. Волосы Морвен струятся, точно андуинская вода, извиваются, как черные змеи, — оплетут руки лозою, скуют накрепко ноги и не отпустят.  
Белый стан ее строен и гибок, словно ветви Тэлпериона, а кожа свежа, как звездная ночь, и сияет, как цветы старейшего из Дерев. Груди ее как плоды Лаурелин, круглы и прекрасны, драгоценным даром ложатся в ладони, а темные соски манят, словно ягоды переспелой земляники, и когда Трандуил наклоняется собрать их губами, Морвен подается навстречу, точно мощная морская волна, отвечающая настойчивому северному ветру.  
Пальцы ее светлы и нежны, как весенняя заря, ловки и быстры, как первая ласточка; они порхают по его телу, то распаляя, то охлаждая, играют на нем, словно на флейте или арфе, и вскоре не только тело, но и душа покоряется, и струны послушно исполняют ту мелодию, что желает Морвен.  
Бедра ее, как чаша Иллуина, полны ослепительной силы, и Трандуил готов покориться ей, не спрашивая о цене. Лоно ее как Бездна, жадно и глубоко, и охотно принимает его в себя раз за разом — не король овладевает своей невестой, отныне она владеет им безраздельно. Жаркая ночь пролетает незаметно и скоро сменяется утренней зарей, но это ненадолго, а затем будет новая ночь, и еще одна, и еще...

~ 888 ~

— Оставь меня, — резко сказал Трандуил, очнувшись. — Морвен больше нет.  
Он помнил не одну, а тысячу ночей, от последних отблесков заката и до первых рассветных лучей. Помнил и ту, когда Морвен сказала ему, что непраздна, и ту, когда она подарила ему сына.  
Это была их последняя ночь.

~ 888 ~

Трандуил нетерпеливо мерил шагами средний ярус королевского талана; на верхнем, в спальном покое, Морвен должна была произвести на свет ребенка, а значит, мужчине там было не место. Казалось, минули не часы, а годы с тех пор, как ему было велено оставить жену, и вот наконец он услышал пронзительный детский крик.  
Король поспешил к лестнице: еще чуть-чуть, и за ним спустится целительница, когда уставшая мать и младенец будут готовы его видеть.  
Но никто не приходил; ребенок продолжал кричать. Нетерпение сменилось тревогой; не выдержав, Трандуил птицей взлетел по лестнице на верхний талан и вбежал в спальню. Глазам его открылось зрелище жуткое и завораживающее одновременно.  
В середине разворошенной и окровавленной постели заходился в плаче новорожденный мальчик. Целительница без чувств лежала на полу, а над ними... над ними стоял вихрь черного света — иными словами этого было не описать. Вихрь смеялся, и страшнее звука Трандуил не слышал в своей долгой жизни. Он узнал этот смех. Всякий, кто штурмовал во время Осады подступы к Ородруину, запомнил его навсегда.  
Не раздумывая, король бросился к постели, подхватил на руки свое новорожденное дитя и попятился.  
Словно пелена спала с глаз: теперь он понял многочисленные намеки и умолчания, до которых ему прежде не было дела. Понял, откуда Морвен так хорошо знала Келебримбора и почему так интересовали ее эльфийские владыки и эльфийские чары. Она — нет, не она, а он — Аннатар-Саурон — искал сведений о Трех кольцах, а может статься, и о Едином, если вдруг кому-либо из эльдар оказалась бы ведома его судьба.  
Черный вихрь перестал смеяться. Младенец тоже притих.  
— Я не отдам его, — воскликнул Трандуил, прижимая к себе сына.  
— Я оставлю его тебе, — отвечал могущественнейший из майар неожиданно мягким, бархатным голосом, который оттого прозвучал еще ужаснее. — По крайней мере, до поры. Меня ждет множество дел на юге. Но я вернусь.

~ 888 ~

И он в самом деле вернулся, и с тех пор не было покоя королю Лихолесья.  
— Морвен больше нет, — повторил Трандуил. Его лицо исказила гримаса горя и отвращения.  
— Но ведь есть Майрон, — жарко и соблазнительно выдохнул вихрь в самое ухо. Близость пульсирующего черного света была и отталкивающе невыносима, и невыносимо притягательна. Эльф отшатнулся:  
— Отыди!  
Саурон усмехнулся, отступив.  
— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Благодарю за предупреждение, melethron.  
Трандуила передернуло.  
— Кстати, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Саурон, — тебе так и не удалось вернуть мой дар?  
— Нет, Gorthaur.  
Сотворенные из речного песка камни Трандуил долго и бережно хранил в особой шкатулке — за огранку и в самом деле не брался ни один мастер. После рождения Леголаса король сперва хотел избавиться от них, но не хватило духа: камни сияли и грели ладонь, как живые, и в них — он чувствовал это сердцем — была сила, но не было зла. Как такое возможно, Трандуил не знал, хотя помнил, разумеется, рассказы о том, что Саурон не был изначально порочен, а лишь совращен первым Врагом. Так или иначе, он спрятал шкатулку, надолго убрав ее с глаз долой.  
Позднее, когда морийские гномы обосновались в Эреборе, а слава их златокователей и ювелиров гремела по всему Рованиону, Трандуил решил все же попытаться воплотить свой первоначальный замысел и создать ожерелье, которое он мог бы носить — теперь уже не в знак любви, но как дань памяти и скорби по невозвратно утраченному.  
Мастера Эребора согласились исполнить его пожелания и изготовили ожерелье сказочной красоты. Однако затем обезумевший король Трор пожелал оставить его себе, и назад Трандуил свое сокровище так и не получил.  
— Жаль, — заметил Саурон, не обратив внимания на колкость. Черный вихрь скользил по площадке меж привратных столбов, как расхаживает размышляющий человек. — Возможно, тебе скоро представится случай это сделать... постарайся им воспользоваться.  
Трандуил поморщился, но кивнул. Как ни унизительно было его положение, сейчас он попросту не мог позволить себе ссориться с таким могущественным соседом. Если Саурон говорит, что выпадет возможность избавиться от Смауга и вернуть камни, — так и будет. Выполнить его поручение — небольшая плата за мир.  
Говорить больше было не о чем. Король развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул холм, не прощаясь и не оборачиваясь. Поэтому он не слышал, как вихрь прошелестел вслед:  
— Будь осторожен.

~ 888 ~

Саурон оказался прав: очень скоро случай действительно представился — если можно так назвать кровавую битву у Эребора, в которой полегло множество эльфов, хотя и не так много, как в свое время на Дагорладе и у Барад-Дура. После победы Даин Железностоп безо всякой просьбы прислал Трандуилу шкатулку с ожерельем, и о давней ссоре не было сказано ни одного слова.  
После возвращения в Лихолесье король задумался, что же делать дальше. Он знал от Гэндальфа, что развалины Дол-Гулдура избавлены от Саурона — по крайней мере, на какое-то время, — но не сомневался, что тот вернется. Он всегда возвращался.  
Оставшись один, Трандуил достал ожерелье из шкатулки. Камни сияли, точно маленькие живые звезды, чудом удерживаемые на месте искусной серебряной вязью. Ожерелье изготовили так, чтобы его равно могли носить и мужчина, и женщина; поколебавшись, Трандуил надел его.  
Чего бы он ни ждал, какие бы смутные опасения ни терзали его, ничего не случилось. Камни нежно легли на кожу, источая ласковое тепло, точно были созданы специально для этого, — но и только.  
С тех пор Трандуил никогда не снимал ожерелья.

~ 888 ~

Прошли годы. Сначала какое-то время Дол-Гулдур стоял пустым, но потом там вновь появились улайри, и стало ясно, что до возвращения их страшного хозяина осталось недолго. За считанные месяцы на месте руин поднялась новая крепость, ужаснее предыдущей. Ходили слухи о нашедшемся Едином Кольце, в воздухе носились тревожные вести и черные предчувствия.  
При первой же возможности Трандуил отослал сына из Лихолесья, надеясь, что в Имладрисе Леголас будет в относительной безопасности. Вышло не так, но, по крайней мере, можно было не опасаться, что принц проведает что-нибудь, чего знать ему совершенно не следовало.  
Двадцать пятого марта три тысячи девятнадцатого года Трандуил бок о бок с простыми воинами сражался на юго-западной окраине своих владений. Натиск дол-гулдурских полчищ, поддерживаемых морийскими орками, делался все яростнее; твари врага бились, как одержимые, и король втайне начинал опасаться, что лихолесская армия не выдержит.  
Внезапно все замерло; орки, гоблины и варги, пауки и их ядовитые сородичи застыли, как околдованные, точно прислушиваясь к чему-то. А потом земля содрогнулась, грянул гром, и черные орды кинулись врассыпную, не разбирая дороги, — визжа, вопя во всю глотку, убивая друг друга, а кое-кто и себя.  
«Кончено», — понял Трандуил. Несколько мгновений он стоял, как оглушенный, но затем невиданное, давно забытое чувство свободы захлестнуло его, смывая горечь, застарелую усталость и разочарования последних двух тысяч лет. Не заботясь более о безопасности, он стянул опостылевший шлем, отер с лица грязь и копоть, отбросил назад рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.  
Потом рука его соскользнула ниже и наткнулась на что-то теплое.  
Ожерелье.  
Камни в нем по-прежнему были теплые. Живые. В них билась сила — чистая, незапятнанная сила Неугасимого Пламени.  
В них жило обещание. И надежда.  
Трандуил медленно улыбнулся.

Примечания  
Melethron — возлюбленный (синд.).  
Gorthaur — Отвратительный, прозвище Саурона в переводе на синдарин.


End file.
